


Following the Mistletoe

by ferporcel



Series: Christmas, Snape and Alcohol [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus follows the mistletoe while drinking some wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine! It’s all J. K. Rowling’s.  
>  **BETA READER:** Annie Talbot – thank you very much!

Severus watched the enchanted mistletoe go around the room. It floated in the air, sometimes over the head of a young Weasley, sometimes over couples of other generations. Laughs filled the room, but Severus preferred to moisten his throat with wine.

The mistletoe found her twice already, and when her lips shyly met those of the nearby friend, Severus drained the glass. The mistletoe was back, floating over Granger’s curls within a step from him. A step pushed by the courage of the wine, originated from something denser. Hot lips, filled with a sigh. Wonderful, momentary insanity. 

The wine’s fault.


End file.
